


Late Night

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eating out, How Do I Tag, I didn't mean to make the past roman and virgil sound so rapey, M/M, dildo, it wasn't my intent, logan is there for one line and its just to yell at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: Wrote this yet again for my friend, I hope you enjoy this you filthy animal.Roman and Patton fuck. That's all I'm gonna say because I can't summarize worth shit.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Virgil/Roman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Septiplier_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Lover/gifts).



Roman woke up on his hands and knees and his arms tied behind his back. He panicked for a moment, before he remembered the conversation he and Patton had a few days earlier. He relaxed his body, and laid his head down on his pillow. 

“You want to tie me up?”

“Yeah, kinda… Only if you want to though.”

“Oh, I definitely want to, Pat.”

“Alright, well, would you object to me tying you up while you sleep, and opening you up?”

“Like, somnophilia? I didn’t think you were into that, Pat. But, no, I have no objections.”

“There’s a name for it?”

“Aha, for someone so kinky, you’re really clueless about some shit sometimes.”

“Oh, fuck you, Roman.”

“That’s the general idea, yes.”

Shifting his hips, Roman could feel the lube leaking out his stretched open hole. Letting out a soft whine, he strained his ears, trying to figure out if Patton was in the room with him or not. It didn’t seem like he was, and when he was just about to drift back off to sleep, the door opened. 

“Hello, Roman dear, how are you?” Patton’s bubbly voice drifted through the room, “I’m sorry for leaving, but I had some things I had to go get. I should’ve gotten them first, but, well, it’s too late for that now.”

“Wh-what did you have to get, Daddy?”

Patton groaned at the name, “Just some toys. Will you let me use them on you?”

“Yes, Daddy, please!”

“Good boy.”

Patton approached the bed, stopping at the end of it. Grinning, he grabbed a rather large dildo from the bag he had brought with him. He dragged it slowly up Roman’s thigh, teasing him. Smirking when Roman whined. 

He brought it up to Roman’s hole and pushed it in. Immediately thrusting it in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead on each time. It didn’t take long for Roman to cum. 

“Fu-fuck, Daddy! I-I’m gonna cum!”

“Go ahead, baby.” Patton purred out, reaching down to stroke Roman’s cock.

Roman let out a loud moan, as he spilled over his Daddy’s hand. 

Patton brought his hand up to Roman’s mouth, smiling gently when Roman began to lick off the cum without having to be told to. His baby boy could be such a good boy when he wanted to be. “Such a good boy for me sweetie, do you think you can take one more orgasm with the dildo before I fuck you myself?”

"Oh, fuck, yes Daddy."

"Good boy."

Patton grasped the base of the dildo and pulled it out before shoving it back in rather roughly. Having aimed for his prostate, it was shoved rather harshly against it, causing Roman to let out a loud moan. Patton wondered if the others could hear them, they probably could with how loud Roman was being.

Roman sobbed, hips working back against the dildo, trying to get it deeper inside of him. He wanted it deeper, harder, and faster. But he wasn't sure how to ask.

Thankfully, Patton seemed to understand anyways. He pulled the dildo out, before slamming it into him as hard as he could. Roman let out a loud whine, “fuck, daddy!”

“What’s the matter, baby boy? Didn’t you want me to fuck you with the dildo harder?”

“Yes! Yes, please, harder, Daddy!”

Patton chuckled, his baby boy was just never satisfied. But he loved it, loved being able to take care of him like this, it made him happy to make his boy happy. He’d do anything to make him happy, and he knew Roman would do the same for him. 

Roman came without the chance to warn Patton, spilling onto the sheets below him. 

“Hm, already?” Patton teased.

“Sh-shut up…” 

“What did you just say to me?”

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“No, no, no. What did you say, baby boy?”

“I.. I said ‘shut up..’ I’m so sorry Daddy!” Roman cried out, burying his face in the pillow underneath of him.

“Shh, shh.. I’ll let you off the hook this time baby, but next time, you’ll get a spanking.”

He grasped Roman’s hips, pushing forward slightly teasing his hole with the tip of his cock. Before he pushed in though, he had a thought. “Hey baby boy, have you ever been eaten out before?”

“Wha-huh? N-no, why?”

“Just asking.” Patton said, a mischievous edge to his voice, as he leaned down and ran his tongue from Roman’s balls to his taint. Dipping his tongue into his hole, he worked his way past the tight ring of muscle and pushed it in as far as he could.

Roman let out a surprised moan, because holy fuck how did that feel so good? He never knew something like this could feel so good. The last time he had been with somebody, it was with Virgil, a year before Thomas and the others accepted him. It had been nothing but painful hate sex. He had cornered Roman in the commons and bent him over the couch, not letting him do or say anything. He wouldn’t call it rape, no matter how painful and out of the blue it had been, because in the end, he had enjoyed himself. 

But still, Virgil hadn’t been gentle, and he definitely never did this! He doesn’t regret the time with the emo, and the two of them had grown to be really good friends throughout the years. Virgil had even apologized for his past action, saying that he had just gotten mad and snapped. Considering back then he was still a dark side and Roman was a bit of an asshole, ok, a lot of an asshole, he could understand it. 

He focused his attention back on Patton, back on the tongue wiggling around inside of him. Moaning, he shifted his hips back slightly, the feeling foreign and oh so good. Feeling as Patton pushed his tongue against his walls, teasing him. “Fuck, c’mon Daddy, please, fuck me.”

“Hmm… beg.”

“I- Please fuck me, Daddy. Please! I’ll do anything, just please!”

Giggling, Patton lined his cock up with Roman’s hole, pushing his hips forward, the tip slipping in. Grasping his hips in a tight grip, he pushed forward even more until he was bottomed out completely. 

“O-ooh, yes!”

Patton pulled out before pushing back in, harder than before. He started a steady pace of fucking Roman, going harder when he was asked to. Grasping Roman’s hair, he pulled his head to the side so he could kiss him. It was sloppy and wet, tongues sliding against the others, teeth clanking together. 

Neither were going to last long, neither cared. Picking up his pace Patton fucked Roman hard enough that Roman was bouncing against his hips. They both jumped when there was a banging noise against the wall, coming from the direction where Logan’s room would be.

“For the love of God, it’s 3 in the morning, some of us are trying to sleep!”

Roman burst out into a fit of laughter, Patton following suit. “Fuck, I knew someone was gonna hear us.” 

“Well, nothing to do now but finish, Logan’s already gonna be pissed at us tomorrow anyways.”

Snickering, Patton gripped his hips harder and set a brutal pace. Roman lasted another 5 minutes before he came again, Patton coming inside him a moment later. Patton pulled out and laid his head against Roman’s back, evening out his breathing. 

He untied Roman’s wrists and snapped away the mess. “It’s time to go to sleep now, kiddo. We’ve got filming tomorrow.”

“Mhh..” 

Wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist, he pulled the blankets over them and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy


End file.
